everyone is WAY out of character
by skater88
Summary: goku is mean to EVERYONE, vegeta is a pansy, krillin is a pansy, but wait, we have a guest! the cast of yugioh? this will be interesting
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One  
i do not own dragon ball z or any of the characters in this story if you thought i did than you will burn in hell for being so stupid.  
  
"Im bored" said Krillin "I know" says Gohan, "but we have to wait for my dad, he should be here any minute." "Well im geting pissed off," says Krillin."Why" says Gohan, "Cause he is one of the fastest people on the planet, but he always finds a way to be late, I think he gets his jollies off making us wait" says Krillin. "Dont say that." says gohan. "Dont say what?" Says Goku "dad your here" says Gohan. "Your late again "says Krillin "Im getting real tired of you pointing out my every mistake" says Goku. "Well than maybe you should try showing up on time once in a while" says Krillin in a sarcastic tone "You want to make something of it little man?" Says Goku they both look at each other waiting for the first move "Guys stop fighting" says Gohan they both look at him than back at each other. "Yea... hes right were on the same side" says Goku "Yea" says Krillin, Goku extends his arm so Krillin can shake it, when Krillin grabs it Goku punches him in the face then lifts him up by the arm and smashes him into the earth "Im getting really tired of you running your mouth bitch" says Goku.  
After Goku finished beating the snott out of Krillin, he took off to find someone else to kick thier ass because he had nothin better to do."Your dad sure has been an asshole lately hase'nt he."Says Krillin "I know but what can i do about it" says Gohan "I guess you got a piont there" says Krillin "You can kick his mediocre ass then run like a coward" says Vegeta "you know that your sounding stupider than a ham sandwich right"says krillin "Huh" says vegeta "No I dont want a friggin sandwhich you moron." "Ha im the moron look what you just said, jackass"says Krillin "Huh, oh , do you want to have your ass kicked twice today you nimrod"says Vegeta "You know i heard every thing you just said right hairboy?"says goku "Oh shit" says Vegeta "Ill demomonstrate"says Vegeta to Krillin, Vegeta runs over to Goku and slaps him then Goku slaps him back they then get into a sissy fight. Krillin run over towards Goku while sreaming "Like this!"When he gets there he kicks Goku in the grion then infact runs like a coward. Goku hits the ground hard than Vegeta stares at him for a second then kicks him and runs like the little bitch he is. Goku gets up and puts two fingers to his head and is instantly in front of the two fuckin sissys "What... the"says the two in unison "Forget i got instant transmission you ignorant fucks" says Goku "Oh no" say the ignorant fucks "whats he gonna do to us next?"  
  
might be continued  
  
please R/R 


	2. capter 2

Chapter Two  
  
I said it once I'll say it again I don't own the friggin' show (Dragonball Z is the show) and i'm gettting real tired of sayin this real quick oh yea i don't own Reebok either come to think of it what the hell do I own? Im nervous.  
  
We left the seen with Goku about to beat the snot out of Vegeta (the big sissy) and Krillin (the little shiny headed sissy) Gohan was masturbating in the corner (not really he was trying to get every one to stop fighting)  
  
Goku then reaches into his Reebok jacket that he keeps stored in his ass and pulls a cheese burger out of the pocket(or was it out of his ass?im just as confused as you are.)vegeta says"a cheese burger, what the hell do you plan to do with a cheese burger"goku then takes the cheese burger and hits vegeta in the head with it"ooooowwwww! that thing is hot" krillin is frightened out of his little girly pantys "oh no"says krillin goku than hits him in the head with yet another cheese burger(he's got a lot of storage dont he must be cargos or...never mind)"hey its not that hot"says krillin the next thing you know goku is floating above krllins head with an extraordinarily large rock he drops it "ow"says krillin i think that might have hurt" "yes it did you shiny headed fuck" says goku. goku then comes up next to goku and says "not you again"  
"How ... did ... you ..."says the goku that beat up krillin and Vegeta "thats right i escaped your trap and now im here to help my friends"says the newcomer goku he then flies over to the evil goku and rips his head a red liquid starts spewing out of his neck "give up the act dickwad"says goku he then rips off the costume of the impersonater and reveals .......kaiba holding a bottle of ketsup.  
"There you are"says a voice from the shadows "what the..."says Kaiba "it cant be" "it is kaiba and your coming back to where you belong"says the voice from the shadows the shadowy figure steps out to reveal Yugi Motou. "no, im not going back" says kaiba "you have to" says Yugi "i know our cartoon is a shit hole but none of us have a choice , look at the place they have to live" "hey look at the camera"says goku"I never noticed that,did any of you guys" "god your a fucking moron goku" says krillin "what did you say" says kaiba "oh wait they know dont they" "shut the fuck up" says yugi "APOLOGIZE FOR THAT REMARK!" says kaiba "what are you gonna do about it your tied up jackass" says yugi "your the jackass you nimrod" says kaiba "i suggest you apologize or when we get back to domino city im goin to let joey have his way with you"says yugi "sounds good to me" says joey "but I thought I was your bitch"says tristan "where the hell did you to come from"says yugi "im not sure im just doing what the writer tells me to" says joey "oh yea this whole script thing i almost forgot"says yugi "but at least we got a good laugh out of watching those idiots make asses out of themselves"(screen pans in on the z warriors staring at the camera than back to the yugioh cast) Just than seto kaiba breaks out of the hand cuffs and starts too run like a little sissy poodle while at the same time running boelegged. Goku chases after him than stops and turns around and says to the others "if ive been on t.v. all this time without knowing it does that mean im famous" krillin says "you signed your life away on a contract and didnt know it?" goku says "i signed a contract, I must be important" krillin walks up and slaps him across the face and says "get your ass out there and catch that guy with the faggot accent" "uhhhhhh ok"says goku he then flies off to catch kaiba.....  
  
WILL BE CONTINUED  
  
please R/R 


	3. final chapter

chapter three  
  
I do not own dragon ball z, yugioh or any of the characters or any thing  
in this story that is "copyrighted"  
exept for Goku (not really i dont own that either)  
  
We left the seen with Goku exposing the evil Goku to be Seto Kaiba and the Yugioh cast decided to join in on the fun eveyone tells Goku to catch Kaiba, he made a stupid remark than goes after him. Read on and tell me what you think  
  
Goku chases after Kaiba, the chase is on, Goku starts firing Kamehemeha waves (normaly goku would try to go easy but Kaiba has been pulling this shit for years and every one is getting really tired of it) Kaiba pulls a shot gun out of his trenchoat and starts to fire it at Goku. Goku flies down and takes the shot gun and shoves it up Kaiba's ass and the idiot forgot he was trying to catch kaiba so he let him go (screen goes back to the z fighters "How many times do you think that jackass let kaiba go so far?" says Krillin "I would say about 40" says Vegeta " hey whats that thing" Vegeta picks up the cheese burger that Goku threw at him and takes a bite out of it and starts to choke "Oh no"says Krillin "hes choking!""No shit?" says Yugi "I could give him mouth to mouth" says Joey " No the only lips your touching are gonna be mine" says Tristan the two start to make out franticly "Not again?"says Tea "How did you get here?" says yugi "I'm not sure" says Tea. I'm just doing what the writer tells me to do.  
  
Goku is chasing Seto Kaiba and he finally realizes that he is faster than Kaiba so he uses instant transmision and is right in front of him. Goku uses a Kamehameha and insinorates Kaiba. When goku gets back to the Z Fighters he steps inside and gets jumped by everyone exept Vegeta who is high on shrooms."What he hell did i do?" says Goku, all the Z Warriors realize that it is the real Goku and they back off. Vegeta who is too stoned to see his hand in front of his face, (he actually looked for it), tried to use the Big Bang Attack and ended up with some wierd poofy stuff flying out of his hand "Well that was cheap" says Goku. "Just wait till' I get sober!" says vegeta  
  
Vegeta is sober, Goku is growing a brain, Gohan has a little brother named Goten and a girlfriend named Videl, and life just seems to go by slowly and peacefully.  
  
(sorry about the sappy ending and the lack of comedy in this chapter but this is my first fanfic and i already got plans for the second one)  
  
i am also currently working on a story called "dbz, behind the scenes" in stores, uh......never 


End file.
